<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know Me Well by queen_scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543640">You Know Me Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles'>queen_scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ really loves it when Nate walks her home from work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know Me Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://queen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/632794222137884672/aj-nate-waited-until-she-looked-up-there-are">  I have art to go with this one, thanks to the wonderful schoute on tumblr </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the third time Abigail glanced out the station’s front window, she’d dropped any pretense of being subtle.</p>
<p>As had Tina, who was blatantly grinning at her when she looked back over. “Hot date?”</p>
<p>Abigail chuckled quietly. “By my standards, yeah. Not sure you’d count it th’ same,” she teased. </p>
<p>“I am who I am,” Tina laughed. “And you are who you are. Which, in this case, is absolutely smitten.”</p>
<p>Abigail smiled as she shrugged and made no effort to deny it. She didn’t quite have the heart to clarify her “hot date” was with a book; Nate was just coming by to walk her home.</p>
<p>“Hey, I would be, too, if my boyfriend looked like <em>that</em>,” Tina said, nudging Abigail with her elbow. “No judgment here. I can finish this paperwork on my own if you’d rather wait outside for him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind-” Abigail started to protest.</p>
<p>“And neither do I, or I wouldn’t have offered,” Tina grinned. “It’s not exactly like we’re swamped tonight; I’ll have plenty of time, and your shift is just about done.” Her grin widened into something almost Cheshire. “Besides, you’re so distracted checking for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome every ten seconds, I may as well be doing it on my own.”</p>
<p>Abigail’s face warmed at the friendly needling. “Sorry. This is th’ first chance we gotten t’ spend time together since makin’ it official. Aside from the carnival,” she amended, smile pulling her lips as she twisted one finger in a lock of hair and tugged it slightly. “I may be just a bit excited, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just a bit?” Tina teased, then made a shooing motion toward the front door.  “Far be it from me to stand in the way of romance. Go await your Prince Charming, Detective Jenings. I can handle this.”</p>
<p>Abigail only wavered another second before taking her up on it. “Thanks, Tina.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” Tina winked. “I know you’d do the same for me.”</p>
<p>“Anytime,” Abigail said, and she meant it. “You can keep workin’ in here if y’want,” she offered as she turned off her computer. “I think I can trust ya with my desk.”</p>
<p>“At least more than whoever’s responsible for<em> that</em>,” Tina said with a smirk. She nodded at the still-duct-taped corner and it was all Abigail could do to bite back a laugh.</p>
<p>“I would hope,” was all she said. “See you tomorrow, then.”</p>
<p>“Night, AJ,” Tina said, fluttering one hand in a goodbye wave.</p>
<p>“Night.” She debated gathering her hair back in a ponytail as she headed for the door. It looked breezy, no point in letting her hair get messier than it had to. But she found herself, for once, without a hair band around her wrist and had to settle for hoping it wouldn’t be too windy.</p>
<p>Sure enough, a late spring breeze bustled down the street just as she stepped outside and sent a shiver up her spine.<em> My one problem with spring, </em>she thought wryly.<em> I never remember how much it cools in the evening. </em>The blouse she’d selected this morning had been fine then, even without her typical waistcoat, but now proved... a bit lacking. Once the breeze passed, however, it was tolerable, and she leaned back against the sun-warmed brick of the station wall to wait for Nate.</p>
<p>She hadn’t been there more than a few minutes before he came into view, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket and a smile catching his lips when he saw her.</p>
<p>“Hello, Abigail,” he greeted her warmly, and there was an entire sonnet just in how he said her name. “Apologies if I’m late.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” she assured him with a bashful smile, pushing away from the wall. “Tina shooed me out early ‘cause I was too distracted t’ be any help. Three guesses <em>why</em>.” </p>
<p>“I would like to hope I only need one,” Nate said with a laugh, slipping his hand out of one pocket to reach for hers.</p>
<p>Abigail laced her fingers with his and didn’t even try to hold back her grin. “Yeah, me, too.You know me well.”</p>
<p>His brow furrowed slightly and he pulled her closer. “Are you warm enough? Your hands are chilly.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” she said, hoping she was right. “It’s just th’ breeze, yeah? While we’re walkin’ shouldn’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll trust your judgment, AJ.” A long smile curved Nate’s lips. “Just let me know if you need help warming up.” His tone was innocent, but there was mischief sparkling in his eyes that had a flush spreading over her face.</p>
<p>“I-I’ll do that,” she squeaked, ducking her head as she scuffed one boot against the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Sorry, was that too forward?” He gave a quiet, apologetic laugh as they started walking.</p>
<p>“Y’did almost sound like Mason there for a moment,” Abigail teased, then giggled when he grimaced. “I didn’t mind, I’m just still not used to it, yeah?” She tilted her head back so she could meet his eyes, her face still warm. “Havin’ someone who’ll say that sorta thing t’ me.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Nate smiled and squeezed her hand. “I never mean to make you uncomfortable, AJ.”</p>
<p>“And ya don’t,” she promised. She kicked a pebble and watched it skitter into the street. “<em>Ever</em>. I’m just... still adjustin’.”</p>
<p>“Noted. I shall keep that in mind and ration those statements accordingly,” he said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Grand,” she managed around the butterflies in her chest, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the edge of the woods, sunset was painting the sky in earnest and Abigail was definitely regretting not having a jacket. Another breeze skittered by and sent a shiver dancing up her spine as it tousled her hair, her grip reflexively tightening around Nate’s hand.</p>
<p>“AJ.” He tugged her to a halt, then slipped his hand free of hers so he could shrug off his jacket and hold it out toward her. “You look cold.”</p>
<p>She hesitated, despite the goosebumps prickling up her arms. “Maybe a bit, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, then.” He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.</p>
<p>Abigail bit her lip as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. It was much too big, of course, the sleeves coming practically to her fingertips and the hem to mid-thigh. But it was comfortable, and soft, and <em>warm</em>. And it smelled like him, a realization that was hardly surprising but still had her eyes fluttering briefly closed when it struck.</p>
<p>Nate chuckled and took her hand again, his fingers warm as they wrapped around hers. “Better?”</p>
<p>“Much, thanks.” Abigail looked up to flash a shy smile. “Are you gonna be alright?”</p>
<p>“I’ll manage,” he said with a smile. “I am wearing other layers, after all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but...” She instinctively pressed close at another, stronger breeze, even if she was well-ensconced against the chill. “I hate for you t’ be the one payin’ for me gettin’ tricked by the warm mornin’ an’ not grabbin’ a jacket-”</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be fine, AJ. I promise.”</p>
<p>In the spirit of fairness, there was really only one answer she could give. “Alright, then.” He’d trusted her on this score, she could return the favor. She still walked close enough for their arms to touch as they resumed course through the woods.</p>
<p>“How was your day?” Nate asked, slipping his free hand into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Oh, fine.” Abigail twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “Work was busy, but nothing excitin’.” She wrinkled her nose. “Lotsa paperwork. That sort of thing...” She let her hand fall, and the jacket sleeve almost completely covered it when it swung at her side. “How ‘bout you?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much the usual,” Nate said with a shrug. “Patrols, paperwork of my own”--he sidestepped closer to her avoiding a branch--”though I did spar with Adam for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Abigail arched a brow in surprise.</p>
<p>“His choice, not mine,” Nate laughed. “Mason and Felix were on patrol at the time and Adam was... not in the mood to wait.”</p>
<p>“And you’d never leave a friend in the lurch,” she finished with a smile. </p>
<p>One he matched. “You know me well. It’s good to keep in practice, even if that’s not my preferred method for settling conflicts.”</p>
<p>“Almost wish I’d been there t’ watch.” The words tumbled out in a mutter before she could catch them at the mental image, and Abigail dropped her gaze to her boots as her face flushed to the ears. <em>That wasn’t s’pposed to be out loud, you great ninny!</em></p>
<p>Nate laughed and squeezed her hand. “Your presence would have considerably lessened the sting of defeat,” he said lightly.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help a giggle, knowing he didn’t mind terribly that this particular area was not his forte. “Didja use books instead, since I wasn’t there?”</p>
<p>He laughed again, the sound warming her clean down to her toes. “You do know me well, Abigail.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a hard one,” she demurred, before glancing up. “But I hope I do. Know y’well, I mean.” She stumbled a little over a root and had to look down. “I surely want to.” It was almost more frank than she’d meant to be, and she left her gaze on her feet even after steadying herself.</p>
<p>“AJ.” Nate waited until she looked up. “There are few things that would please me more than us getting to know each other even better. As I mentioned, I want to learn everything about you.”</p>
<p>“Terribly unexcitin’ as that experience’ll be,” Abigail said, one side of her mouth tugging in a self-deprecating smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh, I disagree,” Nate countered warmly, and she couldn’t stop the smile that curved her lips, proud that she managed to hold his gaze this time. It did still take a couple tries to make her voice work.</p>
<p> “You’re off to a grand start,” she finally murmured, a soft chuckle following the words. “An’ I wanna learn all about you, too, yeah?” She wrinkled her nose.  “Even if there is a good bit more for me t’ get through.”</p>
<p>Something hesitant flickered in Nate’s eyes, but it was gone just as fast, and his laugh was genuine. “All the more reason for us to spend as much time together as possible.” They both tensed as another breeze emphasized the growing evening chill. “Though perhaps somewhere more... sheltered,” he clarified with a smile.</p>
<p>Abigail laughed. “Sounds good t’ me.”</p>
<p>“So, what are your plans for the evening?” Nate asked as they stepped free of the woods and back onto the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Extremely comfortable clothes an’ losin’ m’self in a book,” she replied promptly, then bit her lip and decided to gamble on asking. “Assumin’ you’re not free to stay for a while...?”</p>
<p>“I truly wish I could,” Nate said with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. “But there’s a meeting...”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Abigail reassured him, squeezing his hand. “Just figured it couldn’t hurt t’ ask.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Knowing that’s something you want is... gratifying, even if our schedules don’t allow it,” he agreed. “So, this book. Something new, or an old favorite?”</p>
<p>“Old favorite,” she said, slowing her steps to stretch out the short remaining distance to her building. “With work so busy right now, I don’t have it in me t’ start somethin’ new, yeah?”</p>
<p>Nate laughed softly with a smile that said he knew what she was doing as he checked his stride even further to match hers. “I understand. You just want the comfort of something familiar, especially in your leisure time.”</p>
<p>“You know me well,” Abigail nodded in turn, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. “There’s so little of it right now,” she added with a rueful chuckle.  “Hafta be picky how I spend it.”</p>
<p>“In that case, I’m especially honored by your invitation and regretful I couldn’t accept it,” Nate said as they drew to a stop in from of her building.</p>
<p>“Eh, there’ll be other times,” she said. The breeze whipped loose red curls across her face as she looked up at him. “In theory, at least,” she added wryly, reaching up to try and tame the unkempt locks.</p>
<p>He laughed and their hands brushed as he reached to tuck the windblown hair behind her ear. “Hope does spring eternal.”</p>
<p>Abigail giggled, then bit her lip when his touch lingered against her cheek. “Still wish y’ could stay <em>now</em>,” she murmured, gaze locked with his.</p>
<p>“As do I,” Nate admitted softly.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure which of them moved first; him leaning down or her pushing up on her toes, but the resulting kiss was wonderfully gentle and soft. Almost chaste. Her hands dug into his t-shirt for balance, and his fingers--carefully--slid into her hair.</p>
<p>His phone beeped in the same moment hers buzzed and they both let out frustrated groans as they broke apart.</p>
<p>“It’s probably a reminder about the meeting,” Nate said, not even bothering to look, his eyes still fixed on hers. “Adam knew of my plans” --he brushed a wayward curl from her forehead again-- “and likely worried I’d wind up distracted.” He traced his thumb along her lower lip and chuckled. “He’s not wrong...”</p>
<p>Abigail’s face warmed and she smiled. “Mine’s prob’ly Tina bein’ a busybody.” She raked a hand into her hair to hold it back from her face. “I’ll check inside.”</p>
<p>He nodded and brushed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Enjoy your book.”</p>
<p>“I will,” she said, even though she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to focus on it now. “Oh, wait!” She grabbed his arm as he started to leave. “Your jacket.” She shrugged it off to hand back, shoulders hunching against the abrupt temperature change. “Thanks again for lettin’ me borrow it.”</p>
<p>She left off how tempting it was to keep; warm and soft and smelling of<em> him</em>.</p>
<p>“You are most welcome,” Nate said as he slipped it back on. “And thank you for remembering.”</p>
<p>“‘Course.” Abigail nodded. “G’night, Nate.”</p>
<p>He smiled fondly. “Goodnight, AJ.” His gaze dropped to her lips and he leaned in for one last quick kiss before he headed off down the street.</p>
<p>Abigail sighed as she watched him go, catching the lingering scent of leather and cologne. The goosebumps prickling up her arms drove her inside before she was truly ready, but at least there was a good book waiting for her.</p>
<p>Even if it felt more than a little like a consolation prize now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>